


brown sugar

by fiddlesticks



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Baking, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 14:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8920804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiddlesticks/pseuds/fiddlesticks
Summary: Requested: Jacob and reader are baking, they have to go into the cold to get some sugar.





	

Jacob K. x Reader, aaannnnddd if you need a prompt: "You okay? You're shaking." "Of course I'm shaking, I'm freezing." (But is it just the cold? Is ittttt?)

Jacob teaching the reader how to cook, giving them homemade sweets or just being a cutie

These both sounded really sweet, this idea came to me, and it filled both requests, so I hope you like it.

 

“wait. You’ve never tasted fudge?’ Jacob asked, sounding utterly appalled, the pair of you had been friends for several months, you had met at a baking night class. You got on like a house on fire, he made you laugh, he made you feel safe and warm. you would be lying to yourself if you said that you didn’t want your friendship to grow into something more, but for right now, this was fine by you, simply being in his life.

 

“well my parents were dentists, and I always preferred chocolate anyway’ you mumbled slightly embarrassed, Jacob placed a large hand on your shoulder, with a gentle squeeze and a slight smile he said ‘well doll, why don’t we make some of my grandmothers peanut butter fudge?’ you felt as though a cage of butterflies had been let loose in your stomach, at the mere use of the pet name, along with the soft touch, of his talented hands. You couldn’t think of what other talents those hands held, it was too inappropriate, and yet your brain still went to how gentle his touch could be when he was working with pastry, and how much finesse he possessed when he was piping and even how slightly rough he could be when he kneading bread dough.

 

Your face was flushed from your thoughts, you just about managed to reply with a nod. He instantly guided you to his tiny kitchen, it was fairly cramped with the both of you inside, but you managed.

 

Jacob began pulling out all of the ingredients and utensils that we would need, butter, milk, Icing sugar and peanut butter along with bowls, spoons and a heavy looking copper bottomed pan. He was rifling through the cupboards for something else, he was on his hands and knees, with his head in the cupboard, from within you heard a muffled ‘I can’t believe it, I don’t have any bloody sugar’ he popped his head back out ‘would you be opposed to going on a trip to get some sugar?’ he asked a little sheepishly ‘of course not’ you said cheerily as you grabbed your coat, that was hanging on the rack by the door.

 

“do you want to borrow one of my jackets, I think it’s gotten a little colder’ he offered you a thicker jacket to pull on over your light Mack coat. It was early autumn, and though it was beautiful outside, with leaves a spectrum of colours, the weather couldn’t decide what it wanted to do. One minute it was rather pleasant the next the breeze had a nasty nip to it.

 

You politely declined his jacket, certain that you would be warm enough. With that the pair of you set off, on the hunt for brown sugar, you chatted happily on your way to the shop, about anything and everything.

 

Jacob held the door open for you as you arrived at the small shop, with a smile he guided you to where he knew the sugar was.

As he was paying for the sugar, the shop owner, an elderly gentleman with a white bushy moustache asked ‘are you hoping to woo her with your sweets Mr Kowalski?’ a smile peeking out from behind his facial hair. “here’s hoping’ Jacob added with his own cheeky grin, your face only reddened, he couldn’t have meant it like that, he must have miss heard the shop keeper.

 

Once you were back into the bitter cold, you began to shiver slightly, at least you had an excuse for your rosy cheeks. “come here, you’re shivering’ Jacob pulled you under his arm, wrapping his coat around you.

 

Those butterflies from earlier had returned, and seemed to have taken residence throughout your entire body, you couldn’t seem to stop shaking.

Jacob looked down at you, a mischievous smile playing at his lips, ‘are you sure it’s just the cold that’s making you shiver, doll face?’ your face went an even deeper shade of pink, but you still managed to playfully poke him in the stomach. “come on let’s get you warmed up’ he said with a chuckle.

 

You both kicked your shoes off at the door, and Jacob handed you a thickly knitted jumper to help warm you up. You pulled it on and your nostrils were filled with a scent that you could only describe as Jacob, you snuggled into the oversized garment and shuffled your way to the kitchen, where Jacob was beginning to melt the butter in the copper bottomed pan.

 

You almost skipped over to him, you worked well together, weighing and adding the ingredients to the pan, while Jacob stirred.

 

He added the all-important peanut butter and stirred some more, before he poured the sandy coloured mixture into a mixing bowl and you added the icing sugar. Jacob let out a small chuckle, he lifted his hand and stroked your cheek ‘you’ve got some icing sugar on your face’ your eyes met, his thumb still on your cheek, he opened his hand out to cup your face, he lowered his face to yours, his lips brushed against your own, as though he was unsure if this was what you wanted. You smiled widely, that seemed to relax him as he kissed you with more confidence, your hands rested comfortably on his broad shoulders as his own sat on the small of your back, pulling you into him. You broke apart, damming your need to breath, ‘I think I’m going to like this fudge’

 

 

I also have a tumblr, you can find me at <https://www.tumblr.com/blog/fiddlesticksimagines> i write imagines, shorter fics, head cannons and preferences

Have a great day and be safe

 


End file.
